As a prior art, there has been known a nondestructive method for including hydrogen molecules in fluid which is able to be used for a living organism. This method comprises: preparing the fluid stored in a container, such as a plastic bag, which has high hydrogen molecule permeability; storing the fluid together with the container in a portable hydrogen storage having low hydrogen molecule permeability; filling the hydrogen storage with a liquid or gas, such as hydrogen containing water, which contains hydrogen molecules, thereby to include hydrogen molecules in the fluid without opening the container. It is said that, according to this method, hydrogen molecules are dissolved in the fluid while being barriered by the hydrogen storage having low hydrogen molecule permeability, so that the hydrogen molecules are less likely to disappear into the external air even during the delivery and storage processes.